


Spicy

by Juniper11



Series: Marvelous Sakura or Rare Pair Hell [1]
Category: Naruto, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dimension Travel, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Long way from home, chère?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy

Call it a jutsu gone wrong or whatever else you wanted, but the fact remained Sakura Haruno was in a world that was not her own, and she was angry about it. It showed in the way she moved, in the gleam in her eyes, and in the tension in her back. She wasn't very good at concealing it. She wasn't even sure she wanted to because it kept people away from her– most people anyway.

He was different.

She was in a little hole in the wall bar for the people that she assumed were up to no good. Someone had tried to pick her pocket twice. She repaid them by breaking a couple of bones. She was surprised that she didn't get thrown out the bar. However, the bartender looked at her and told her plainly that they got what they deserved. Judging a book by its cover was dangerous.

He slid into the seat next to hers oblivious to the chip on her shoulder. The first thing she noticed was his scent. He smelled of cigarettes. She wasn't sure what kind seeming as though things were so different in this world. It was a sweet, smoky scent and while usually cigarette smoke was unappealing to Sakura, there was just something about him that made her want to lean over and have a little sniff. She didn't. She had way more control than that.

The second thing she noticed was that his body radiated heat. He was a veritable furnace, and for some reason, she felt like she should treat him like a fireplace and hold her hands up to warm herself, but that would not only be stupid it would be embarrassing as well. The next thing she noticed was his hair. It was wild and careless, but it seemed somehow to go with the air around him. But he had nothing to do with her, so the displaced kunoichi set about ignoring the man that chose to sit at her side. She would've succeeded if he hadn't set about trying to capture her attention.

"Long way from home, chère?" Sakura slowly turned her head to her right where he sat and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a line?"

"You want it to be?"

Succinctly Sakura replied with, "no."

He gave her a slow, lazy grin then said, "then I was just being polite."

Briefly, Sakura found herself caught up in that smile before she inadvertently made eye contact with him. She found herself staring at wicked red eyes. For a moment she thought he had the Sharingan but she saw no tomoes in his eyes nor was she caught in any genjutsu that was common when meeting the eyes of a Sharingan wielder. Still, something told her he wasn't your normal everyday guy...nor was he a ninja. He was a completely different entity. She didn't know how long she stared at him, but Sakura did know she had stared a little too long.

"Keep looking at me like that chère, and I'll think you wanted it to be a line and just be playing hard to get." With those words, he utterly dismissed her and ordered a drink. For some reason, she found herself a little irritated but managed to squelch it. She looked down at her drink and brooded on how she was going to manage to get back home. She was trying not to think that it was a hopeless endeavor because she genuinely didn't know what she would do in this world that was so utterly different from her own. What little money she had come by she had stolen and thankfully for her, the language that they spoke was a dead language in her world that she used to study when she was a child. She had never been so grateful for her more asinine interests.

Then suddenly Sakura had a thought that could be the answer to her prayers, and she turned to the man at her side. "Why are your eyes red?" He looked at her then, his expression was guarded, and Sakura knew that it would be in her best interests to tread carefully with this man. Mere seconds before he seemed to be some sort of easy-going playboy, but now that she looked at him he looked every inch the predator. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them. Sakura's eyes darted to the cards in his hands and then back up to his eyes.

"Why you want to know?"

"Because I had a friend – –" Sakura grimaced. Calling Sasuke a friend was now like tasting ash. "Because I knew someone once with red eyes. He could do...things. He's actually the reason why I'm here."

He studied her for a long moment before saying, "Remy is a man of many talents. I can do many things...but I can't be him."

A bitter smile crossed Sakura's lips. "I wouldn't want you to be."

He smiled at her again, and the flirtatious playboy was back. Naughty thoughts flashed through Sakura's mind, but she pushed them aside and focused on the matter at hand. "Ah, then how can Remy assist you?"

"What is it that your eyes do?" She didn't expect him to answer. In her world doujutsu were closely guarded. You just didn't go out and broadcast what yours did.

"They steal hearts, chère, and Remy thinks he has yours in the palm of his hands."

Sakura rolled her eyes and hid a grin.


End file.
